Kan Ou
Kan Ou is a vassal of Great General Ou Ki and was appointed as a commander by his lord when the Qin General was made commander-in-chief over the Qin relief army. He led the 4th army into battle against the Zhao forces and is rumored to possess capabilities on par with actual generals. Appearance He has a thick beard and a warrior's build along with a very serious expression on his face. Personality He has a serious personality about him and is not afraid of danger as he says fights to the death are what he excels at the most. History It is assumed that he has served in Ou Ki's battles in the past and has worked his way past being a 1000-man commander. As the commander of the 4th army, he is in charge of leading 10,000 troops into battle, and after first day is leading remaining 3,000 troops. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Kan Ou is first seen, prior to the battle, with Ou Ki and the other vassals as his lord surveys the terrain. He is placed in charge of the 4th army of Qin. As the battle rages on, he is brought by Ou Ki to the Qin left army to help reduce the number of enemy pieces and when Ou Ki mentions the fighting will be brutal, says that fights to the death are what he excels at the most. He leads the cavalry past the battered Qin left army to break through the opposing Zhao forces and reach Fuu Ki's camp. He arrives in time to save the Hi Shin Unit from being destroyed and declares that he has come for Fuuki's head. Upon confronting the Zhao general's forces, he continues to cut them down with great ferocity. Kanou catches up to Fuu Ki as he retreats with his guards to the Zhao center and states that he is ten years too early to match wits with Ou Ki, predicting his end as his lord's arrow had arrived in the form of Shin. After Shin killed the Zhao general, Kan Ou asks if his unit has a name and upon hearing it, shouts out to all the units responsible for killing Fuu Ki then scattered the remaining forces. On the second day of battle, he offers to help Mou Bu by offering himself and his 3,000 men to deal with the Zhao archers, but is turned down by Mou Bu who tells him to piss off. Kan Ou also notes the unusually high morale evident in Mou Bu's army before they charged the Zhao center. At the meeting Moubu has with Ou Ki, he is placed under Mou Bu's command along with the other commanders so they can attack the Zhao headquarters at once. On the fourth day, Kan Ou prepares his army and notes the arrival of the Hi Shin Unit, telling Shin that he looks forward to his efforts. His army charges at the Zhao headquarters some moments after the other 4 Qin armies, catching the Zhao by surprise. Kan Ou's troops make it to the mountain where the Zhao HQ are situated but find it well defended by their forces but he still presses on with the attack. Following Mou Bu's orders to pursue the Zhao forces into the mountainous region, Kan Ou's army camps with that of Roku O Mi at night after failing to engage enemy forces before nightfall. Hearing of a disturbance on the east side of the camp, Kan Ou orders his men to the area and tells the other defense teams to be on guard. He is later informed that the intruder is only one man and guess that it must be Hou Ken then moves into action. He orders his horse brought to him and the cavalry and cross-bowmen to be gathered as well as a message to Roku O Mi about the situation. As he rides to the east side, a gong rings out telling that the enemy is attacking and it turns out to be Man Goku's army. He arrives at Hou Ken's location a few minutes after Man Goku and his crossbowmen fire on the Bunshin but to no effect. When his lieutenant tells him that they are outnumbered by the Zhao, he still orders the Qin forces to bring him Hou Hen's head. He engages Man Goku in a one-on-one duel, noting that he is a tough fighter and notices that Shin is up to something. Kanou loses the duel to Mangoku and his army is destroyed by the enemy forces. Coalition Invasion Arc A few months after the Sanyou Campaign, Kan Ou arrives with Roku O Mi near the eastern mountains, investigating the Zhao, Chu and Wei regions. Mentioning the hints of restlessness in Zhao, he tells Shin that Tou foresees a "great storm" brewing which bodes ill for the Qin state. Kankoku Pass During the Coalition army attack, Kanou was stationed at the right side of the Kankoku Pass under general Tou. Kanou and Roku O Mi where sent to charge the enemy army, but were cut out by the entrance of the elephant unit and Tou was forced to abandon them at their fate. On the 15th day of the battle, both commanders were presumed dead, but they survived and retrned to make a surprise attack on Chu general Karin's 2nd army's rear. Abilities Kan Ou is proficient with a glavie and is seen using his skill to fight evenly with the Zhao Vice General Man Goku, who is considered a tough general. He wields a glavie similar to those used by the Qin cavalry to cut down opposing foes. Gallery category:Qin Commanders Category:Characters Category:OuKi Army Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Glaive Users Category:Cavalry